fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A One Track Mind
"What is there to be done next.. I feel as though he's toying with me." This was the thought running through the mind of the young wizard at hand. The daylight shined bright over the mountain ledge, that a young wizard sat atop. Even though the rays gave light to the earth, it was far from being hot outside. In fact, slight gusts of wind would pick up every so often. Her peered over the plain's terrain and surveyed the area just perfectly. That slight gust picked up and his necklace like item lifted into the atmosphere. Placing his hand on the bare ground, the young man began to slowly stand up up. His brownish-gray pancho began to flow in the wind coming just above his knees. Near the neck area the high color of his undergarment was visible just barely covering the bottom half of his mouth. Towards the bottom of his pancho a sneak peak appearance of his sword was leaked as if he had been holding it in his hand rather than on his hip. Around his feet as well as his sandals, were white colored bandages which in a sense saved him from the outside threats and bites of small pests. Around his head were also more bandages but colored black, with his hair coming over it in various locations. He looked down on the land as if he ruled it: as if he was the king of Fiore. This "as if" was true to a certain extent, this man was the one who had proclaimed himself as the King of the Wizards, yet many others respected him as the King of the Wizards and the title officially became his. This was none other than Ninigi, the guild master of Black Crown. A man cloaked in a white robe edged with gold trimmings walked across the city. He was in and seemed to avoid all attention from the crowds. Zipping across without bumping into anyone, his footsteps were light and his body was in complete control. Even his black hair that would normally fly uncontrolled was kept calm through the addition of a small cap. This man was Nolan Houdini, who had recently returned from a rather grueling mission at Zonia the Sacred Mountain, and wished to embrace the comforts of his own home after weeks. Leaping from the mountain top and landing on to flat ground, Ninigi headed through the terrains for the only destination in his path; Crocus. "You sure are as froggy as ever today." A voice in his subconscious called out to him. In the depths of his psyche a fox had been laying on it's front paws. "What do you want, Qian? Instead of always worrying about what's gonna happen. How about you lend me some magic and help me out sometimes." The young wizard growled at the fox. "Hahahaha! It's funnier this way. I like to sit back and save the day when it's my cue." Ninigi ignored the foxed and continued along his way and not to long later, he had reached his destination. Upon arrival there were many people he'd never seen before. People moving swiftly through the pathways trying to get to where they needed to be. "So many people, well, this is the home of the great King himself." "Huh?" Nolan could feel a strong Magic entering the vicinity, though he didn't question it as-of-yet. He'd assumed the man was handing in a report to the . As a result, he continued on his path towards his home in an attempt to avoid further conflict. "You feel that, Ninigi? Ah, yes, it stands out among the rest of these people. Something you may be able to play with." With the words of Qian echoing throughout his head, Ninigi began to follow the source of magic energy as if he knew exactly who this person was. Placing his hand over his left eye and pushing the hair that came over his face to the side, Ninigi sighs. "I never approved of listening to you."